tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Zao Ruins
Die Zao Ruins sind ein Dungeon aus Tales of the Abyss. Allgemeines Die Zao Ruins liegen auf dem Kontinent Aberria in der Zao Desert im Osten im Hoheitsgebiet von Kimlasca. Es ist anzunehmen, dass sie das Zentrum einer Stadt von vor 2.000 Jahren gewesen sind, deren Ausläufer noch weit bis in Westen reichte, wo heutzutage die Desert Oasis mit Ruinen derselben Art zu finden sind, wie sie auch bei Zao Ruins existieren. Die Zao Ruins gehören zu einem der Fon Slots von Auldrant, beherbergen also einen Sephiroth, und sind auch mit einem versiegelten Passage Ring ausgestatet, um einen Sephiroth Tree zu erzeugen. Es sammelt sich hier besonders viel Fonon der zweite Sorte an, also Fonon des Elements Erde. Die noch bestehenden Ruinen reichen außerordentlich tief in das Innere des Planeten hinein und dienten im alten Krieg in der Dawn Age als sicherer Zufluchtsort. Geschichte Das erste Mal werden die Zao Ruins aufgesucht, als die Helden auf dem Weg nach Akzeriuth sind und zugleich Ion befreien wollen, der in die Gefangenschaft der God-Generals geraten ist. Von Asch hat Luke fon Fabre in der Desert Oasis erfahren, dass sich Ion in den Zao Ruins befindet, sodass die Helden dorthin aufbrechen. Tief unten treffen sie tatsächlich auf Ion, der in der Begleitung der God-Generals Sync, Largo und Asch ist und soeben das Daathic Seal zum Passage Ring entfernen soll. Sync und Largo verwickeln die Helden in einen Kampf, um Ion zu ermöglichen, das Ritual zu beenden, wobei sie jedoch unterliegen. thumb|300px|left|Ion in Begleitung von Asch, Sync und Largo Asch greift daraufhin ein, wobei ein Schlagabtausch zwischen ihm und Luke entsteht und Luke erkennt, dass Asch denselben Kampfstil wie er hat. Asch wird daraufhin wütend und will erneut auf ihn losgehen, wird aber von Sync aufgehalten, der den Helden vorschlägt, dass sie Ion gehen lassen, wenn der Kampf dafür beendet wird und jeder seiner Wege gehen kann. Da die God-Generals die Helden einfach mit sich unter der Wüste begraben könnten, gehen die Helden darauf ein. Als die Helden mit Ion gehen wollen, vernimmt Largo von ihnen den Namen von Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, woraufhin die God-Generals begreifen, dass es sich bei ihr um Prinzessin Natalia handelt. Sync, der von Largos Verwandtschaft zu Natalia zu wissen scheint, meint an ihn gerichtet, dass dies Schicksal sein muss. Ion offenbart den anderen Helden zudem noch, dass die God-Generals von ihm wollen, dass er die Daathic Seals von den Sephiroth entfernt. Das zweite Mal werden die Zao Ruins aufgesucht, als die Helden Chesedonia nicht nach Norden hin verlassen können, da ein Krieg zwischen Kimlasca und Malkuth ausgebrochen ist. Sie erfahren, dass das Schlachtfeld in den Qliphoth zu sinken droht, nachdem zahlreiche Erdbeben die Zao Desert und die Ispanian Peninsula teilten. Daher begreifen sie, dass sich ein Passage Ring in der Nähe befinden muss, und sie erinnern sich an die Zao Ruins, die sie aufsuchen wollen. Mithilfe des Passage Rings können sie zwar nicht den zerstörten Sephiroth Tree wieder neu errichten, aber sie können den Sephiroth wieder aktivieren, um mit den austretenden Memory Particles das Land langsamer sinken zu lassen. Als die Helden tiefer in den Zao Ruins sind, verspüren sie ein Erdbeben und Jade Curtiss befürchtet eine Falle, da er Fonic Artes spüren kann. Dennoch müssen die Helden weiter aufbrechen und werden kurz vor den Ruinen zum Sephiroth von dem Monster Tyrannopion angegriffen, das Tear Grants an eine Kreatur aus der Dawn Age erinnert, die sie in einem Buch in Yulia City gesehen hat. Angeblich soll dieses Wesen jedoch nicht so aggressiv sein. Die Helden bezwingen das Monster und suchen den Sephiroth auf. Das Siegel des Passage Rings reagiert erneut auf Tear, wodurch die Helden vermuten, dass Van Grants bereits hier gewesen ist, wobei er den Passage Ring auf sich und sein Blut abgestimmt hat, weshalb es auch auf Tear reagiert. Luke entfernt mit seiner Hyperresonance die roten Aspekte der existierenden Gravur und graviert auf der modernen Fonic Language den neuen Befehl ein, sodass der Sephiroth wieder aktiviert wird. Dies scheint zu wirken, aber Tear bricht vorerst zusammen. Die Helden bringen sie nach draußen, wo sie bemerken, dass sie den Qliphoth erreicht haben, was bedeutet, dass das stürzende Land sicher abgesunken ist. Allerdings können sie noch nicht zu den Outer Lands zurückkehren, da die Albiore nicht zurück ist, und kehren nach Chesedonia zurück, wo sie sich mit Noelle treffen wollen. Kurzgefasst *Die Zao Ruins sind Überreste einer 2.000 Jahre alten Stadt, die den Zugang zu einem Sephiroth beherbergt. *In den Zao Ruins wird deutlich, dass die God-Generals von Ion wollen, dass er die Daathic Seals entfernt, sodass sie Zugriff auf die Sephiroth erhalten können. *In den Zao Ruins wird der Passage Ring manipuliert, den die Helden für das sichere Absenken der Zao Desert und der Ispanian Peninsula nutzen, sodass das Schlachtfeld des Krieges nicht unkontrolliert in den Qliphoth sinkt. Wissenswertes *Aufgrund der hohen Konzentration vom zweiten Fonon der Erde wird der Sorcerer's Ring neu graviert, sodass die Fähigkeit Mieu Attack freigeschaltet wird, mit der Mieu Felsen zertrümmern kann. Ortsliste en:Zao Ruins Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Auldrant